Voices
by Fanficiongirl66
Summary: Oneshot. Bellatrix and Hermione are teachers at McKinly, what happens when the two students Bella has been helping see just how many issues the woman has herself? AU, OOC, Femslash. Rated T for language and slight innuendo. BRITTANA. BELLAMIONE. Full details in AN.


**Voices**

**A/N: this is extremely AU and very OOC. Hermione and Bellatrix are teachers at McKinly, Bellatrix was a double agent for the order and Hermione is now twenty-four and Bellatrix is only thirty-eight. I changed their ages a bit, sue me. Rated T for language and slight innuendo.**

Bellatrix was standing in front of her senior class, explaining the Rules of French verbs as she felt her head swim.

"The, uh... the verbs." She tried to continue, her speech confused, "Shit!" She screeched as pain shot through her whole body, hitting her palms hard on her desk.

The class looked taken aback at their teachers display, looking to one and other, making sure they weren't imagining it.

Bellatrix began ruffling through her draws at an alarming rate, obviously looking for something. She had to stop as her vision blurred, she sat herself down, resting her head in her hands as the voices grew louder. She finally pulled out her phone and called Hermione, having almost completely forgotten about the class watching her.

"Just get over here." Bellatrix said quickly, the voices getting louder, taunting her, mocking her. The pain was getting stronger, pulsing from her mind, down through her whole body. She threw her phone down on the desk, pushing herself up from the chair.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, her eyes closed tight, her knuckles white as her nails drew blood from her palms.

"Ms Black, a-are you alright?" Santana asked from the front row, their teacher didn't seem to hear as she stood frozen to the spot behind her desk, eyes still closed.

The voices didn't shut up, they got louder, the pain intensified. She could feel herself slipping, she couldn't hold herself together much longer.

That's when Hermione burst in to the room, a look of intense worry on her face. She looked over to the teachers desk and immediately went for Bellatrix, she was just in time.

When she was about five feet away from her wife, the dark haired woman fell forward releasing a pain filled groan through gritted teeth, Hermione dropped her bag and rushed forward in enough time for Bellatrix to fall on to her shoulder, Hermione wrapping her arms around her wife's back.

"It's alright, it's alright," the brunette soothed, "what one?" She asked gently.

"Changing between five and nine." Bella managed out between grinding teeth. They had a code, you see, when Bella took her...fits. Bellatrix, when taking one of her fits, relived her worst experiences in her mind, durning this she heard mocking voices, had excruciatingly painful jolts, occasional convulsions and a rise in temperature. So for each of her experiences, rather than having Bella describe them, they created a system giving each experience a number, which worked well as she constantly relived the same things. Doctors didn't really have a specific mental condition to give her yet, they settled for severely insane.

"Oh, Love." Hermione said sympathetically. Those were the worst two. Number five was the time Bella's father almost killed her at sixteen, beating her both magically and physically over having a relationship with a muggle born girl at school. Number nine was when she was 'punished' in Azkaban.

Bellatrix straightened, her eyes however still showed pain, taking Hermione's hand and walking towards the door, only Hermione didn't move.

"Are your alright?" The brunette asked seriously.

"Not one bit," Bella responded, clearly pained, "but I'm not getting any more alright standing here." She added.

"Please, Bella you need t-"

"Fuck!" The dark haired witch gasped, cutting of her wife as she crashed back in to her, using the younger woman to keep herself standing.

"Bella, your burning up bad. This is serious, you need to lay down." Hermione said in a firm tone. Waiting untill her wife's breathing had returned to normal, she pushed the dark witch gently to her own feet and led her over to the first row of desks, only then realising there was still a class there. "Shit." She muttered as she sat Bellatrix down on the edge.

"Uh, your all excused." Hermione said,a dressing the class, who just stated at her blankly, "get out!" She shouted, the class were quick to move. All but two.

"We just want to know she's alright, can we stay?" Santana asked, holding her girlfriends hand, the teacher had helped them so much she was kind of like thier aunt or something.

"Absolutely no fucking way," Bella hissed out through the pain.

"Why not? We just want to know your okay, you've helped us so much and your really cool, like a really cool aunt" Britany said, her tone not as bubbly as usual but it still held a hopefull edge.

"Look, I have issues. Issues _you_ don't need to see." She replied her breathing laboured as she recovered from her last jolt of pain.

"Bella," Hermione said worriedly, "I either get them out now or I don't, you choice." Pushing her wife to lie down on the desk.

"Your great girls, but this is too personal. I'm fucking insane, and you don't need to see that side of me. This isn't going to kill me or anything, so come to my room as normal tomorrow before first bell. But right now you've got to go." Bellatrix said in a strained voice, gritting her teeth and digging her nails into her palms.

"No way, we're staying. You've helped us through our shit now were going to help y-" Santana began but was cut of as her teacher let out a loud groan as she threw her head roughly to the desk as she began to convulse.

"Bella I need you to stay calm for me, okay?" Hermione said in a soothing tone, focusing solely on her wife, ignoring the two girls who were staring at their teacher slack jawed as the woman groaned, her teeth still gritted and her palms still bleeding as she thrashed.

"Just breath for me, love. Your doing amazing, your bloody brilliant, you know that." Hermione said, hurt clear in her voice. She would do anything to take this away from her wife, she would do anything to stop her form being in pain, but there was nothing she could do.

Bella continued to convulse her body and mind in agony as she held back her screams, managing to reduce them to pained groans. She felt her palms bleed more as she dug her nails in harder but she didn't care, she was powerless against her own body as she twitched and writhed uncontrollably.

"It almost over, babe. Your so strong, your doing brilliant. I love you, okay." Hermione said, tearing up but wiping them away before they fell.

Bella's eyes flew open wide as her body thumped flat to the desk, it was over but a whole new type of pain had just begun.

"'Mione?" Bella asked, her voice shaky, sounding smaller.

"I'm here, I'm here." Hermione cooed as she guided Bella to sit up.

"I love you so much." Bellatrix said, pulling Hermione to herself, clinging to her as if she were life itself.

"I love you too. Bellatrix Black I love you so fucking much." Hermione said tearfully, "and I wish you didn't have to do this shit, I wish I could take it all away, because it kills me seeing you in so much pain and not being able to do shit about it. But your so fucking amazing for getting through this Bella,"

"Hermione..." Bella began in a serious tone, causing worry to engulf her wife, "that one was bad, it was vivid as fuck and I wasn't ready for that. I know I told you I would never do it again, but I need to. I need to take this away." The dark haired woman said warily.

"Not a fucking chance. You are not doing that Bellatrix, anything else. Go home and get hammered, buy fucking crack for all I care but not that." Hermione said forcefully.

"It doesn't work like that, I've tried drink, 'Mione. It doesn't work the same, I want it. I crave it. It takes me so much not to do it, but right now I need to feel that. I need to feel it warm on my hands, trickling over me, drippi-"

"Enough!" Hermione shouted, "you will not go home and fucking cut yourself Bellatrix. Hell, I will fucking handcuff you if it comes to it, but you will not hurt yourself again, ever." Hermione said, grabbing Bella's face in her hands.

"Please, I need to feel something Hermione." Bella said desperately, looking in to her wife's eyes.

"Then I'll make you," Hermione said before crashing her lips upon Bella's, who immediately responded. They kissed forcefully, yet lovingly at the same time. Their tongues easily exploring well know mouths that suddenly seemed brand new. Hands tangled in a soft sea of brown, hands tangled in a hurricane of black. Hermione finally broke the kiss, biting gently on her lovers lip as she pulled away, resting her own forehead on her wife's.

"You don't need to do that anymore Bella, because I will always be here." Hermione said, "go out to the car and I'll meet you there in five minutes after I sort out our absence for the last couple periods, okay?" Hermione said, pecking her wife gently before she left the room.

Hermione walked over to the two teens, who were in a mix of shock and concern for their teacher, and awkwardness from seeing two teachers practically make out in front of them.

"You should have left and I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty annoyed at you for staying. I do admire that you care so much for Bel-Ms Black, because she really enjoyed helping you two out." Hermione began, taking a seat on the edge of a desk, "But you saw and heard things you never should have. I trust you girls, I need you to promise me that this doesn't leave this classroom. I know she would totally kill me for telling you this, but Ms Black isn't what she pretends to be. She acts all tough and whatever, but she's broken as hell, she's had it so hard for so long, you can't even imagine the absolute shit she has taken. She would never tell you herself but if this got out it would drive her over the edge. If students found out and mocked her for it, hell, if they even asked her about it, she would lose it." The brunette warned, her voice once again thick with unshed tears. "So please, for me, for her, don't tell anyone about this because I can't lose my wife and I can't bear to see her lose herself."

"We totally won't tell anyone." Brittany said, "pinky promise." She added, linking her finger with both Santanas and Hermione's.

"You know, I think the world needs more Brittany S Pierces." Hermione said with a smile, "I'll see you girls tomorrow."

Hermione had no intention of going to Figgins to sort out their absence, that was a tomorrow problem, tonight she was going home to show her wife just how much she loved her.


End file.
